


Italy Goes To The Store

by Pretzelworm (Pratzelwurm)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratzelwurm/pseuds/Pretzelworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy goes to the store to purchase some milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lik mah prev story abut MAdok Magics, i had 2 repost dis from FF. enjsoy.

1 day itly was goin 2 the stoar 2 get sum milk or smthing bcuz romnano drank ALL OF IT bcuz he was vry tirsty [4 teh d ;;;;;)] ANYWEYZ wehn he got 2 da stoor h e found a NOTE dat wuz left tere 4 him frum RUSSIA and it saed "ITALY I KIDSNAPPED UR BF AND THERE NOTHINSG U KEN DO ABOUT IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Itasly wass shockd bat he new wut he must do...HRE MUST GO SAV HIS BF GERMARNY FROM RUSSA!!!!!! [WHO IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!]

but he had probslem....italt did nawt hav anyting 2 use 2 sav doistu...but all of sudden a fary [who wuz emngland] came an said "hallo wanker i ken help u sav ur bf if u bcum majick boi" italy wus so happi bcuz nao he kuld sav his bf!!! he sed "yes englsand fairey i want 2 bcum majik boy 2 sav my bf but first do u hav pasta" n Eggland sayd "NO DIS NOT THE TIM 4 PASTA STUHPID" nad itals look sad bcuz no pasta :( but den engsand wav his magik wand and smeck ialy wit it n turn him into........................................MAJICK BOY :O!!!!!!!

2 be continusd..........


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so itasly was now smagic boi and ten he was off 2 save germany from Rsusia ubut frist he was hungry and he needed 2 get sum foood. So he lef dastore an went 2 the restarant were he orded sum pasta but they were out of pastsaz bcus it was not an italian restaruant it was a french restraunt so he crey :'( Italu gave up on the pasts and goot suome keesh instead but he waz ok it it because he stil

After he ate som food he went to Russia's house and ACTIVATED HIS MAGOC POWA!!!!!!! He nock on the door and russ answer an say "o helo italy y r u here?" and ITaly say "bcuz u took germny" and russia say "what? :O I did not take germany i hav not seen him in a wyle." Italy wasshcoked! "but u left a note!" he shwod him da note. Russia sayd "oh no dat wuz not me, i do not no hoo wrote it my handwriting looks difrent den this" and he show him sumthing he wrote and it wuz tru!!! Italy was upsads...if Russia wus nawt hte villian..............DEN WHO WAS? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

find out nex tim........ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so Italy had 2 find out who da reel bad gusy was so he lefted Russians' house and went on an epic quaest but first he had s 2 get sum friends 2 go with him but HGermany was one of his onley 2 frends so he only had aJpan left so he went 2 go see Japan his house. he used his magik powr 2 burst down japen's door and he said "JAPAN I NEEDZ U 2 HELOP ME FIND GEARMAN Y" and Japsn said "y" and Italsy said "bc he is missing and it wuz nawt Russai I checks" and Jaapan said "o ok dat maeks sense. we must go find doitsu-san " and Italy said "yaaaaaaaaaaaa" and he used his powsers 2 make them fly in2 da air and go looking

Dey went all ova da place luking 4 him, inclooding china's house but he aws very grumpsy bc he did nwat want 2 deel w ppl so he told dem 2 go awey and so dey left and looking in other plases. Next dey went 2 Amercain's house and he was like NO DUDE I DIDNS'T SEE GERAMNT ALL DAY MAN U SHUD ASK CANANANADA" so dey went to see cAnada hoo sayd dat he did see germany erlier dat day and dat dey shud go talk to austira but italy misheard him and so they went 2 austrailia instead and den realized deir mistake an had 2 go back 2 euraope 2 see austria who sed dey were being 2 loud and kicks dem out.

dis point titaly waz verry sad and he felt lik he wud neva c his bf agen and so he start to cry. Japan was symphonic 2 him and so he ppoot his hand an Itasly's sholder and say "hey der is still 1 place we hav nat chekt"

"wear?" said italy

"we did not chekc his own house 2 see if he was home" saed japan

":O!" said ital

so dey flew over 2 germasny's house and nok on da door and prussia answered and he say "y r u here" "o we r here 3 see if geramny is here bc he is missing an we tink he has been kindnapped" italy said and prussia said "wut r u talking about he is right here" and den germany cam out of da next room and say "what is happen" and Italy run and hugs him v tite and satrts krying agen andgeramny is verry confused

"y r u hugging me & crying" he ask "bc i got a note dat said u were kidnap" itasly said "wat i wud never get kidanpped i am 2 strong" germany said and then he flexed 2 show how strosng he wuz. "wow" itasly though "he is smexy" and den dey made out 4 awhile [[oo teh yaois O.o]]. menwhile japens and prussia wer having aconversation sumwere alse.

suddenrly. italy stahps makin out w hgeramny and sey "but hoo write da note dat sey u were kidansp if u were nawt?" and geasrmany say "idk we shud find out" and so dey &na japan decsided 2 luk 4 da culprit.................................

2 B CONTINUSE


	4. Chapter 4

Japan turn 2 iyaly and say "hey disnt u need to go 2 he store" abd italy wuz laik "wut" and den romano brust in the room and said WHERE IS ALL THE MIOLK U SAID U WERE GONA GET SOM MILK WHERE IS THE MILK

[A/N: Milk is a part of  complete breakfast healthyt get that fucaking #CALCIUM ]

" o i forgot" said italy  
"WEL GO GET SUM DEN BC IM THIRST"  
"okey"

So italy set of 2 the stoar 1nc again dis tim w his franz an boyfrind and they went to Welmert and they went to teh dairy sekshun and they opened the freezer tahst the milk was in and they pulled put the milk and they put it in the cart ans they tuk the cart 2 the checkout and they wasited in line and they put the milk on teh convator belt and the milk got to the end of the convator velt and thr cashier picked up the milk and the scanner beeped and the price cane ip on the screen and thr csshier said "that will be 2 monies" and italy reached into his pocket but he FORGOT HIS WALLET...................so they stole the milk and ran

Continued next chapter? yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Itatly got arested 4 stelling but den russia brek him out of prison so it ok. Teh polic tuk his milk tho :((((((((( heI will haff to buy more milks den" said italy.

So he wetn bak 2 da stoar but now it wuz OUT OF MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!! fuk

hte end remeber 2 rate comment and scubscribe


End file.
